1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to latching arrangements for latching battery packs to cordless electric devices, and has particular application to electric devices having two-part molded housings.
1. Description of the Prior Art
Battery packs for powering cordless electric devices, such as portable drills, impact wrenches and the like, are well known. It has been found convenient to have the battery packs releasably mounted in the cordless devices, such as in the handle portions thereof, with a quick release type of latching arrangement so that the battery packs can be easily removed for recharging. Typically such electric devices have housings comprising two interconnected molded plastic parts. Ergonomic design of the handle portion of such devices entails a substantial angle, typically somewhat greater than 90.degree., between the axis of the main body or barrel portion of the tool and the handle portion.
Commonly, the battery pack is insertable into the distal end of the handle portion along the handle axis, which is inclined at an obtuse angle with respect to the axis of the main body or barrel portion. The battery pack may have a pair of latching members resiliently displaceable between latching and release positions, for engagement with corresponding latching shoulders on opposite sides of the handle portion of the device. Typically, the latching surfaces of the latching members and latching shoulders are disposed substantially perpendicular to the axis of the handle portion of the device. This does not present any difficulty in prior art tools wherein the two housing parts are split side-to-side.
However, it has been found desirable, for aesthetic purposes, to have the two housing parts split front to back, i.e., with the front of the barrel portion and the front of the handle portion being molded as one piece and the rear of the barrel portion and the rear of the handle portion being molded as a second piece. In such an arrangement, where the handle portion is not perpendicular to the barrel portion, the provision of latching surfaces on the handle portion which are perpendicular to its axis complicates the molding process. If it is attempted to maintain the latching shoulder surfaces parallel to the axis of the barrel portion of the housing to simplify molding, this necessitates the use of two different latching members on the opposite sides of the battery pack, which increases inventory and complicates assembly.